


Cuddle me, you're cold.

by JaceRMontague



Series: Sanvers Week 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Intimacy, Promise, Sanvers Week, honestly nothing angsty in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Alex comes home from work as the day is about to start and falls into bed where Maggie discovers that Alex is freezing cold.





	Cuddle me, you're cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers Week Day One - Intimacy

Alex leant against the apartment door as a sigh turned into a yawn, taking off her combat boots and leaving them at the door, crossing the apartment to the bed silently in socked feet, trying not to wake Maggie even though the detective would be waking soon anyway, the grey coming through the windows just more proof that Alex had worked through the night, worked into the morning, had found herself trudging home with bleary eyes and a headache from sleep deprivation at the same time she’d normally be about to go for her morning run.

She pulled her Henley and sports bra off with one arm as her other unbuckled her holster and then her belt before she tugged off the tight jeans she’d gone to work twenty-one hours ago in. She left everything piled on the floor, and just about found the effort to pull on Maggie’s oversized NCU hoodie on over the boxers she’d been wearing before she slid into bed, moving slowly.

“Hey, Danvers” Maggie’s voice was heavy with sleep as she rolled onto her side, smiling sleepily at the woman who had just climbed into the bed beside her.

“Go back to sleep you,” Alex whispered as she pressed a kiss to Maggie’s forehead.

“You safe?”

“Always, Sawyer.”

“And Kara?”

“Like anything could happen to Supergirl.”

“Come cuddle me.”

“But you’re all cosy and I’m cold.”

“Exactly, Danvers. Come cuddle me.”

“But-“

“Alex” Maggie whined, her brow creasing as she pouted, her expression changing as Alex relented and moved closer to Maggie, wrapping an arm around her waist and gently moving the detective right on top of her so that they were stomach to stomach, Maggie’s head resting on Alex’s chest.

“You’re freezing!” Maggie squealed between her laughter at the agent's antics.

“I warned you” Alex laughed softly as she pressed a kiss to the crown of Maggie’s head.

“You said you were cold, not Arctic”

“You’re the one who wanted to cuddle,” Alex reminded, her voice light as she wrapped an arm securely around Maggie’s waist, one hand resting on Maggie’s hip, the other coming up and tracing patterns across the brunette’s shoulder blade’s as Maggie pressed her head closer to Alex’s chest, listening to the agents heartbeat.

“I’m squishing you!” Maggie called out, her voice muffled.

“You’re not. You’re tiny.”

“I am not!”

“Relax babe, I’m teasing you. But… you are”

“Hush up and sleep Danvers, you’ve had a long day.”

“Promise me we’ll both be up with time to get ready for lunch with my sister and her girlfriend” Alex mumbled, her voice already slow with sleep.

“I promise.”

“I love you”

“I know, you’ve been tracing it into my back for the last five minutes.”

Alex’s hand continued moving across Maggie’s back as they both laughed softly.

“I love you too, Al. Now please get some sleep, I promise I’ll wake you with enough time to get ready for lunch.”

Alex couldn’t help the smile that was on her face as she fell asleep, not that she’d want to do anything about it in the first place.

When she woke up three hours later, Alex realised was that her head was now resting on Maggie’s chest, the detectives heartbeat strong and comforting under her. She smiled through a yawn and buried her head further into Maggie’s body, her thumb tracing patterns on Maggie’s hipbone as the detective slept.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Alex mumbled as Maggie’s breathing changed under her head, her voice low and gravelly.

“Hey there”

“Sleep good?”

“How did we end up switching places?”

“Can’t answer a question with a question. It’s rude.” Alex’s voice teased, still muffled.

Maggie chuckled, her laugh vibrating against Alex’s jawline.

“Yeah Danvers, I slept good. Did you?”

Alex hummed against Maggie’s collarbone, eliciting another laugh from the detective.

“How long before Kara arrives?”

“Almost three hours it’s only after nine.”

Maggie groaned, a hand moving from where both her hands had met at the base of Alex’s spine and resting at the nape of Alex’s neck, her thumb moving back and forth gently.

“Can we stay here for a little while longer?” The detective grumbled.

The hand that had been tracing patterns on Maggie’s hip bone squeezed gently, her thumb still moving, tracing circles and hearts onto exposed skin.

“Uh-huh” Alex hummed, leaning up ever so slightly to kiss Maggie’s collarbone before moving up her body a little to press a kiss on soft lips.

Alex lay back down, her head against Maggie’s shoulder and nuzzled against Maggie’s neck.

“I don’t wanna get out of bed” Maggie grumbled an hour later, the two still holding one another and pressing kisses to cheeks and lips every so often.

“We can stay here for almost another hour before we need to start getting ready.” Alex mumbled.

“- But I want to watch the American Gods episode that came out.”

“We could always bring the comforter and the blankets over to the sofa.”

Maggie pouted as she thought about the option and Alex laughed as she felt the brunette nod against her cheek.

“Sound good, Sawyer?”

“Sounds good.” 

The two lay there for another five minutes trying to find the will to disentangle themselves from one other, to tug themselves out of the blankets.

Alex rolled out of Maggie’s grasp, stealing the comforter from around Maggie, grinning at the way the detective whined her name as she stood from the bed and crossed the apartment, heading towards the sofa.

“Mags, if the only way to get you out of bed is to stop cuddling you then that’s a sacrifice I’m having to make.”

Maggie mock glared at her girlfriend as Alex dropped down onto the sofa, the comforter around her shoulders, one arm outstretched.

“Are you joining me or are am I going to watch American Gods wrapped in the blanket alone?”

Maggie rolled out of the bed and rushed across the apartment, almost jumping into Alex’s open arm and grinning when Alex’s arm found its way around her shoulder, the blanket held in her hand as she wrapped them up tight, her other hand reaching blindly for the remote and putting the show on.

The better part of an hour later, the comforter had been moved from their shoulders to pulled on top of them and somehow they had shifted so that Alex was lying on her back, head up against the arm of the sofa, Maggie lying atop of her once more, stomach to stomach, Maggie’s head resting on Alex’s chest as they watched the show, the two drifting in and out of light sleep as they held one another.

The two were almost asleep when the apartment door swung open followed by the gasps of a flustered Kara and the laughter of Lena at the sight of Maggie lying on top of Alex.

“Oh Rao! Is this a- Oh- We’ll come ba-“

“I told you we should have knocked”

“Nonono” Alex mumbled, stretching her arms above her head towards the apartment door without looking at the door, keeping her eyes half shut. “We were watching American Gods”

“We were sleeping through American Gods – come sit down and breathe like a normal person Little Danvers, hey Lena”

“Hi Maggie, Alex”

Alex mumbled a greeting of sorts through a yawn as Kara and Lena crossed the apartment and sat on the sofa opposite the one Alex and Maggie were sprawled across.

Somewhere in the minutes after Kara and Lena had sat down it was decided that instead of going out, lunch – somehow Lena had managed to persuade them from pizza to sushi - would be ordered in, a romcom was put on courtesy of Kara taking over Netflix, and Maggie had slid off Alex to find blankets that she threw on top of Kara’s head with a laugh before returning to her position atop of the agent.

“You’re freezing!” Alex laughed, rolling over slightly threatening to throw Maggie onto the ground despite her arms wrapping tightly around Maggie’s waist, making sure the small brunette wouldn’t fall before she rolled back onto her back and brought a hand up to Maggie’s hair, stroking softly.

“Payback for this morning.” Maggie giggled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers Week is here thanks to the amazing Queercapwriting annd I intend on doing everyday apart from Day 6 probably bc I don't write smut 
> 
> I still don't have a beta and i'm 100% certain they are typos in this


End file.
